YUUKI DARUMA
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Cinta, ruh yang mengalir lembut, menyenangkan, bersinar, jernih dan ceria. Pun luh yang mengalir lembut, menyesakkan, berderai, perih dan nelangsa... Sesulit itukah mencintaimu...? Ini adalah sekuel dari TERU-TERU BOZU


**YUUKI DARUMA**

Cinta, ruh yang mengalir lembut, menyenangkan, bersinar, jernih dan ceria.

Pun luh yang mengalir lembut, menyesakkan, berderai, perih dan nelangsa...

Sesulit itukah mencintaimu...?

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Hinata's PoV, dll.

Angin musim gugur terdengar begitu garang menampar pepohonan. Membuat dedaunan dan mahkota bunga berjatuhan menghujani bumi.

Persis seperti dia yang sedang memelukku dari belakang. Mengguncang tubuhku dalam dekapan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan membuatku merasa dihujam begitu dalam.

"Aagh...!" desahan nikmat terdengar keras terlepas dari bibirku.

"Ugh! Kau nikmat sekali, Hinata!" geramnya dengan nada tertekan. Menahan gairah karena sedang memacu hasrat.

Sama-sama berbaring miring ke sisi kanan. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuhku melalui pinggang. Tangan kanan ke bagian atas, meremas dadaku. Sedangkan tangan kiri ke bagian bawah, membelai kewanitaanku. Sementara itu, bibirnya sibuk mengecup leher dan punggungku. Bahkan terkadang menggigit pundakku.

"Ah! Ne-Neji...," kupanggil namanya lirih. Namun berharap dia mendengarnya.

Dan iya, dia mendengarnya. Karena sejenak kemudian kurasakan tubuhnya mengejang sesaat setelah hentakan keras menghujam ke dalam tubuhku, menyebarkan nikmat bagai supernova yang memancar ke seluruh panca inderaku.

"UGH!"

"AAH!"

Desahan kami berpadu, seakan menyatu menjadi nada indah bertempo allegretto. Seperti halnya nafas kami yang terengah-engah.

"Koishiteru, Hinata...," kudengar dia berbisik lirih di telingaku. Begitu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

"Koishiteru mo, Neji-nii...," desisku tak kalah lirih. "Ugh...!" aku melenguh menahan perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang perutku.

"Hi-Hinata?" dia bertanya dengan nada panik yang luar biasa. "Kenapa? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" kecemasan tingkat dewa terpancar dari tatapan mata putihnya yang bening.

Aku menggeleng pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menggigit. Namun sepertinya air mataku tidak bisa diajak kompak untuk berbohong karena dia mengalir ke pipiku tanpa sempat kubendung. Perlahan tapi pasti kurasakan dia menarik tubuhnya keluar dari tubuhku. Ada sebercak darah menetes dari sana.

"Akan kutelpon dokter," dia bangkit dari tidurnya, hendak beranjak mengambil ponsel.

"Jangan pergi!" secepat kilat kuraih jemari panjangnya, kugenggam erat.

Mengacuhkanku, dia segera menekan tombol pada ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna silver.

Tak sampai satu menit, dia sudah kembali berada di sisiku. Menyandarkanku pada dada bidangnya.

_**-Skip-**_

"Sepertinya suami Anda terlalu bersemangat ya, Nyonya Hyuuga?" tanya Dokter Sakura setelah selesai memeriksaku.

Terperangah mendengar kalimat tanya bernada retoris itu, membuatku tak sempat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi chubby-ku. Kulirik wajah pria yang berdiri di belakang sang dokter dari sudut mataku. Rona yang sama terlihat jelas terlukis di sana. Dia menunduk begitu tahu aku sedang memandanginya. Malu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku, Dokter?" Neji-nii bertanya dengan nada cemas, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidakkah Anda seharusnya mencemaskan sang ibu terlebih dulu, Tuan?" dokter cantik bersurai merah muda itu malah balik bertanya. Seringai tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Hn, iya. Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" ujar Neji-nii meralat pertanyaannya.

Dokter Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap canggungnya. Jelas sekali dia menahan tawa. Sementara aku terkikik pelan, sambil menahan sakit yang masih terasa.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit exhausted," jawab Dokter Sakura sambil melepaskan stetoskop yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Ba-bayiku...?" bisikku lirih, bertanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Akan lahir beberapa minggu lagi. Ada baiknya Anda mengurangi intensitas aktivitas sex agar Anda tidak terlalu lelah." papar Dokter Sakura menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. "Selain itu, orgasme bisa menyebabkan kontraksi berlebihan pada rahim, yang bisa memecah ketuban, dan beresiko bayi terpaksa lahir prematur." tambahnya sambil mengusap pelan perutku.

Aku membisu. Terdiam karena takut dan malu. Namun lebih banyak karena merasa bersalah pada bayiku. Kulihat wajah pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu menegang. Tatapan mata beningnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Tuan Hyuuga, bisakah kita bicara di luar sebentar?" pinta sang dokter dengan suara lirih.

Neji-nii hanya mengangguk. Sejenak kemudian mereka meninggalkanku.

_**-Skip-**_

Sudah hampir 6 bulan berlalu sejak Neji-nii mengetahui kehamilanku. Selama itu pula dia selalu menjaga dan memperhatikanku. Kadang, aku merasa tak enak hati saat melihatnya kerepotan memasak di dapur. Walaupun, jujur saja, aku menikmati ekspresinya yang bingung atau kesal saat hasil masakannya tidak sesuai dengan toleransi lidah manusia.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Hihihi...," tanpa sadar aku terkikik melihatnya terbatuk karena kepedasan saat mencicipi sup yang dia buat sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" sebuah tanya dilontarkan dengan nada sepedas sup yang dibuat oleh pria pemilik bibir tipis itu.

"Ti-tidak ada." jawabku terbata-bata karena takut dia tersinggung.

"Kau tergagap! Berarti sedang menertawakanku! Iya kan?" tuduhnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu!" kali ini aku jadi semakin gugup.

"Hn!" gumamnya dengan intonasi tinggi, menahan marah.

"Niisan," aku beranjak dari bibir jendela, kemudian menutup dan menguncinya setelah sempat tersenyum kepada teru-teru bozu yang tergantung di atasnya.

Sejenak kemudian aku menghampiri Neji-nii yang sibuk merapikan dapur dan membersihkan bekas cipratan kuah sup buatannya.

"Sini, aku bantu," ujarku menawarkan diri. Kuraih sendok sayur digenggaman tangannya.

"Tidak! Duduklah!" perintah Neji-nii sambil menjauhkan sendok sayur itu dari tanganku.

"Nii-san, aku sudah lapar sekali! Biarkan aku membantumu agar cepat selesai!" kali ini aku memberi alasan agar dia tidak keras kepala dengan egonya dan mau menerima bantuanku.

"Tch! Baiklah!" responnya ketus, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga.

_**-Skip-**_

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi berdua. Membosankan karena tidak ada program yang bagus, padahal ini malam minggu. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan, tapi udara di luar sangat dingin. Ini hari pertama salju turun.

"Sudah musim dingin, ya?" aku membuka suara, berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hn." gumam pria yang duduk di sampingku pelan.

"Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir," ujarku sambil mengusap lembut perutku yang buncit.

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?" tanya Neji-nii tak percaya.

"Hn..., mungkin minggu depan," jawabku sekenanya.

Neji-nii merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak rewel saat mengidam dulu," bisiknya di telingaku.

Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik meniup helaian rambutku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatap wajah tirusnya yang berhiaskan mata putih yang bening.

"Hn..., tentang itu..., sebenarnya aku masih punya satu permintaan lagi, Neji-nii...," ujarku selirih mungkin, takut dia memarahiku.

"Hn?" gumamnya seakan bertanya. Dia berusaha memandangi wajahku yang saat ini menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ano..., mmh..., salju kan sudah turun...," ucapanku menggantung ragu saat melihat ekspresinya yang semakin penasaran.

"Terus?" tanya Neji-nii dengan nada tidak sabar.

"A-aku ingin..., Ne-Neji-nii membuatkanku..., yuu-yuuki daruma...," ucapku terbata-bata, dan semakin lama semakin lirih.

"Apa?" dia tersentak. Terdengar nada kesal dari intonasi suaranya.

"O-onegai shi-shimasu...," cicitku memohon sambil memejamkan mata dan memainkan kedua janri telunjukku di depan dada.

"Hn! Kau ini!" sentilan lembut mendarat di keningku, menyibak pelan poni yang menutupinya.

"Hiks...," tanpa sadar tiba-tiba aku terisak, merasa dia menolak permintaanku.

"Hhh..., baiklah, Hime," akhirnya dia menyanggupinya. "Tapi besok!" lanjutnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku merajuk.

"Karena saat ini saljunya masih sedikit," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela untuk melihat keluar.

Aku menggembungkan pipi menahan rasa kesal. Dia benar. Kemudian aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Lagipula ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur," lanjutnya sambil mencium keningku.

_**-Skip-**_

KLIK!

Aku menekan salah satu sisi layar sentuh ponsel pintar berwarna ungu di genggamanku untuk memutuskan sambungan. Air mataku mengalir tanpa sempat kutahan. Namun secepat mungkin segera kusingkirkan agar tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Hinata, sudah kubuatkan yuuki daruma!" panggil Neji-nii begitu membuka pintu. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya, ohayou," sapanya sambil menghampiriku setelah menutup pintu.

"O-ohayou," ucapku pelan membalas sapaanya.

"Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Neji-nii mendekatiku, menuntunku untuk duduk di sofa.

"Baru saja Hanabi menelpon," jawabku terputus sejenak, ragu.

"Lalu? Dia bilang apa?" dia bertanya lagi.

"A-Ayah..., beliau sakit...," jawabku lirih. "Beliau memintaku pulang...," lanjutku kian lirih.

"Baik, mari kuantar!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

"Ha-Hanabi bilang," ucapanku terpotong ragu.

Aku menelan ludah. Memutar otak berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ayah ingin hanya aku seorang yang datang, tanpa menyinggung perasaan pria di hadapanku saat ini.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu dan menunggu di mobil. Kau tak perlu kuatir," cetusnya melihat keresahan di wajahku. Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

_**-Skip-**_

"Nee-chan!" panggil Hanabi agak berteriak saat melihatku turun dari mobil Neji-nii di depan rumah sakit.

Adik perempuanku berlari kecil menghampiriku yang sedang menutup pintu mobil setelah berpamitan pada Neji-nii. Melihat gadis remaja itu nyaris sampai, Neji-nii segera menginjak gas, melajukan mobilnya meninggalkanku.

"Kenapa Neji-nii malah pergi?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang ayah hanya ingin bertemu denganku?" aku balik bertanya.

"Tapi setidaknya dia kan bisa menemaniku ngobrol di ruang tunggu," ujar Hanabi merajuk.

Aku tersenyum melihat sikap manja adikku satu-satunya. Kemudian mengusap kepalanya, membelai rambutnya yang halus.

"Baiklah! Akan kutelpon dia agar dia kembali dan menyusul kita," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintarku yang berwarna ungu dari tasku.

"Arigatou, Nee-chan!" pekik Hanabi senang. Dia meraih jemariku, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

_**-Skip-**_

"Go-gomen kudasai," ucapku gugup saat memasuki ruangan tempat ayah di rawat.

"Hn," terdengar gumam lirih dari pria setengah baya yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"A-Ayah..., a-aku datang...," perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati kursi di samping ranjang, lalu duduk di sana.

"Hinata," sapa ayah dengan suara lemah.

Aku hanya diam, menunggu ayah bicara terlebih dulu. Kuberanikan diri untuk meraih jemari pada tangan kekarnya yang kurus. Dengan lembut kugenggam jemari panjang itu.

"Kandunganmu sudah besar, Putriku," kalimat itu sederhana, pun diucapkan dengan nada datar seperti biasa, tapi memberi efek istimewa untukku.

"I-iya, Ayah...," responku sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang.

"Kapan dia akan lahir?" tanya Ayah dengan suara pelan.

"Mi-minggu depan," jawabku singkat.

"Hn, semoga aku masih sempat bertemu dengannya," ucapan ayah kali ini membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

"A-Ayah...," kugenggam erat jemarinya, kucium tangannya.

"Apakah Neji mengantarmu?" ayah bertanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apakah dia bersikap baik padamu, Hinata?" sekali lagi aku mengangguk merespon pertanyaan beliau.

Menatap wajahku dan merespon genggaman tanganku, dapat kulihat sudut bibir ayah tertarik sedikit, mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya yang kuyu.

"Syukurlah...," bisik ayah dengan nada tenang.

"Maafkan kami, Ayah..., maafkan kami karena menikah tanpa restu dari Ayah...," kali ini air mataku sudah tak mau berkompromi. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha membendungnya, mereka mendobrak pertahananku dan tumpah ruah berjatuhan di atas tangan ayah yang sedang kugenggam. Aku menunduk, bersandar pada sisi ranjang di depanku.

"Maafkan ayah, Hinata...," tiba-tiba kurasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku.

_**-Skip-**_

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Neji," ujar ayah pada Neji-nii, yang sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Sementara aku berdiri mematung di balik pintu setelah kembali dari apotik untuk menebus obat bersama Hanabi.

"Go-gomen nasai...," Neji-niisan hanya menunduk. Sedikit membungkukkan badan saat mengatakan maaf.

"Aku memberimu kepercayaan untuk menjaga Hinata," lanjut ayah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sa-saya tahu...," desis Neji-niisan lirih. Dari sudut matanya dapat kulihat setetes air mata terjatuh.

"Hinata...," ayah menyebut namaku dengan suara lembut. "Mungkin aku hanya tidak rela dia dimiliki oleh orang lain, karena dia begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Dan mungkin, aku hanya tidak bisa menerima realita bahwa ternyata dia sama keras kepalanya seperti diriku," senyuman tertahan menghiasi wajah ayah.

"Pa-Paman Hiashi...," kulihat Neji-niisan memegang tangan ayah yang terkulai.

"Maafkan aku karena mendidikmu terlalu keras, Neji," tampak genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat.

Sama halnya seperti genggaman tangan Hanabi pada jemariku. Air mataku kembali berderai. Kali ini aku tak ingin menahannya. Hanabi memelukku erat.

"Nee-chan...," bisik adikku berusaha menenangkanku.

"Neji," kembali terdengar ayah memanggil Neji-niisan setelah hening sejenak tadi.

"Ya, Paman Hiashi...,"

"Saat anakmu lahir nanti, bolehkah aku menjadi orang pertama yang menggendongnya?" tanya ayah tanpa basa-basi.

Neji-niisan mengangguk pelan. "Te-tentu, Paman Hiashi...," jawab Neji-niisan singkat.

"Satu permintaan lagi," ucapan ayah menggantung beberapa detik. Namun terasa bagai hitungan milenia bagiku, bahkan mungkin juga bagi Neji-niisan.

"Apakah itu, Paman...?" tanya Neji-niisan, terdengar tidak sabar karena penasaran.

Ayah memandang wajah Neji-niisan. "Panggil aku ayah," ujarnya lirih.

Baik Neji-niisan, aku ataupun Hanabi, kami semua terkejut mendengarnya. Terutama Neji-niisan. Dia nyaris terlonjak karena senang.

"Ba-baik..., A-Ayah...," suara lirih Neji-niisan terdengar bergetar.

_**-Skip-**_

Musim dingin sudah berlalu. Daun-daun sudah mulai tumbuh pada cabang dan ranting pepohonan. Angin bertiup lembut, menyebarkan segarnya aroma bunga yang mulai bermekaran, dan hangatnya sinar matahari yang memandikan bumi.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak peristiwa itu. Hari dimana seorang malaikat tampan harus pergi untuk selamanya. Bersamaan dengan turunnya seorang bidadari cantik ke dunia ini.

'Ayah, Hikari sangat mirip dengan ibu, kan?' tanyaku dalam hati, saat bersimpuh di depan gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah berhiaskan batu nisan.

Angin berdesir pelan seakan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pun tersenyum, dengan susah payah karena berusaha menahan air mataku. Sedikit memutar tubuh, aku menyentuh batu nisan pada makam di sampingnya. Makam ibu.

"Hinata," suara bariton bernada datar mengejutkanku. Refleks segera kuhapus jejak basah di kedua pipiku.

"Neji-nii..., Hanabi...," aku beranjak dari hadapan pusara ayah dan ibu. Melangkah menuju suami dan adikku yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan.

"Hikari..., ini ibu, sayang...," sapaku pada bidadari kecil yang sedang terlelap itu.

Dengan lembut kurengkuh makhluk rapuh itu dari pelukan adik kesayanganku. Memindahkannya ke dalam dekapanku. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat pelan, seakan menyesuaikan diri pada tempat yang baru. Sejenak kemudian kembali terlelap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Hanabi...," aku mengerling saat melirik gadis remaja di sampingku. "Sangat pulas saat tertidur," sambungku menggodanya.

"Ugh! Nee-chan...!" wajah imut adikku tertekuk menahan kesal. Rona merah menyelimuti pipinya. "Paling tidak jangan katakan itu di depan Neji-niisan!" rajuknya manja.

Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa lihat tingkah Hanabi. Sementara Neji-nii hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kami.

"Like sister, like daughter," ujar Neji-niisan terkekeh pelan.

"Like brother, like father! But boys will be boys! Forever!" pekik Hanabi sambil berlari secepat kilat menuju mobil Neji-niisan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" pura-pura marah, Neji-niisan berlari mengejar Hanabi.

"Hahaha...," aku tertawa pelan, cukup pelan agar putriku tidak terbangun.

'Ayah, Ibu..., kalian berbahagialah di sana..., karena kami juga akan selalu bahagia...,'

Kata hatiku sambil menatap langit biru. Ya, langit tak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya.

- F I N -

FINALLY...!

aku: hei, neji! akhirnya selesai juga fanfic kita!

neji: kita?! loe aje kaleee...! gue kan aktor loe...!

aku: errrgghh...! ga asik banget sie loe!

neji: bodo! minta di-jyuuken loe...?

aku: haish...!

Well, I would like to say:

**"...terima kasih, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, hamsa hamnida, mercier, gracias, syukron, hatur nuhun, matur nuwun..."**

to all the readers and reviewers of my fanfic page, kalian semua sangat berarti bagiku dan benar-benar penyemangat untukku.

pokoknya makasih, makasih, makasih...pake banget tingkat bidadari... #plak! (lebaymode)

semoga sekuel teru-teru bozu ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian...aamiin...

so, thanks for reading and please write any review for me...thanks again, minna...!


End file.
